civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Civilizations (Civ5)
A civilization is a specific historical nation, which represents a player in the game. Each player adopts a single civilization at game start. Civilization unique features Besides the name, history and leader, every civilization has a set of unique features which set it apart from the others and give it particular advantages. These features are: * A unique gameplay ability - Each civilization has a unique ability which provides unique bonuses that are geared towards a certain victory type. The unique ability is always active throughout the entire game, although its efficiency might not be the same as the game progresses. * Unique unit(s) - Each civilization has at least one unique unit, and some civilizations also have a second unique unit (at the expense of the unique building or improvement). These units replace a generic unit of a given era. Unique units are generally most effective during the era they appear, and often possess unique abilities that the ones they replace otherwise do not. But in many cases, their unique abilities may transfer to more modern units, when they're upgraded - keep that in mind and use it! * Unique building or improvement - Many civilizations also have a unique Building or Improvement. In the former case, the building again replaces a generic one, while in the latter case all improvements are additional (they don't replace another one). Unique buildings are effective throughout the whole game, while unique improvements, like the regular ones, will provide nothing if pillaged. * Starting bias - Many civilizations tend to favor a particular type of terrain for their homeland. This is called "Starting Bias", and it's connected to the overall style and unique features of the civilization. Whenever there is a starting bias, the initial location of the starting units of a civilization will be close to certain terrain type. Note that sometimes the starting bias is overriden for other reasons. List of Civilizations There are a total of 45 civilizations available in Civilization V, including DLCs and the expansions. It is also the first incarnation of the series where the leaders speak their native languages. thumb|300px|right * † the Babylonians came as a bonus with a pre-order of the Deluxe Edition through a number of Digital Distribution platforms e.g. Steam / Direct 2 Drive. It was later made available as DLC. Included in Game of the Year Edition. * † The Mongolians were made available as free DLC on 25 October 2010 and is added automatically through Steam update. Included in Game of the Year Edition. * † The Incas and the Spanish were made available as DLC on 16 December 2010. Included in Game of the Year Edition. * † The Polynesians were made available as DLC on 3 March 2011. Included in Game of the Year Edition. * † The Danish were made available as DLC on 3 May 2011. Included in Game of the Year Edition. * † The Koreans were made available as DLC on August 11, 2011. The Norwegians will be added as DLC on 9 October 2013 : :Nine new civilizations were added with the Gods & Kings expansion pack on June 19, 2012: The Netherlands, The Celts, The Maya, Carthage, Byzantium, The Huns, Austria, Ethiopia, and Sweden. In addition, the previously released Spanish civilization was included again. : :Nine new civilizations were added with the Brave New World expansion pack on July 9, 2013: Poland, Brazil, Assyria, The Zulus, Portugal, Indonesia, Morocco, Venice, and The Shoshone. In addition, the French and Arabian civilizations have been updated to better work with new aspects of the expansion pack, and the previously released Ethiopian civilization was included again. Category:Game concepts (Civ5)